The Games We Play
by Sirbla
Summary: Just out of Hogwarts, Bellatrix intrigues Snape and convinces him to join her and become a Death Eater. They both struggle as to which has more importance, their power with Voldemort or their power over each other? Is all fair in love and war?
1. Chapter 1

The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
I always wondered how Snape became a Death Eater...Please review, I hope you enjoy.

Steam from the Hogwarts Express billowed around young Severus Snape's feet as he stepped off the train and onto the platform for the last time. Just as he had done since his very first trip aboard the Express, Severus sat alone, his crooked nose buried in a heavy book just hoping that James Potter's gang of four wouldn't set his robes on fire or cause his luggage to become invisible. Unfortunately, however, just as every trip, the train ride was interrupted by infamous James and his second half, Sirius Black. Much to his dismay, when Snape had returned from changing his robes in the bathroom and opened his book once seated in the cabin, a red puff of smoke erupted from the pages of his book and covered Snape's face. Furious, he looked to the compartment window to see James, Sirius, and a rowdy bunch of Gryffindors gathered round holding their bellies from laughter. With the fact that he could no longer be expelled in mind, he found it very difficult to not hex the bejesus out of them, but for no apparent reason at all he didn't feel it was worth his energy or enduring the stares of everyone aboard the train. By the time he was able to exit the train, Snape's face was flaming red from both the powder and the embarrassment of meeting his un-approving parents in such a state.

Snape sat in a dimly lit room across from his father and next to his mother at the dinner table, slowly shoving the food the house elf had prepared around his plate, his appetite now gone from the dread of living back at home.

"So, school was alright this year?" his mother asked simply to kill the silence and not because she was concerned with his well being.

Before he could answer though, his father interjected, "I see you weren't able to outsmart those long-haired Gryffindor boys yet again."

Severus simply stared into his goblet of pumpkin juice and nodded, still unable to completely rid his face of the red powder.

The rest of dinner was spent with little else said, as always, and Snape found that the quieter everyone was, the happier they all seemed to be. He loathed the way his mother never stood up to anything his father demanded and the way she never defended anyone she loved, including himself. Since it had been that way since he could remember, he figured there would never be anything he could do about it and simply let it happen. Without being told to, Snape climbed up the gloomy staircase to unpack his Hogwarts trunk for the final time. He was torn between relief of never having to be subject to Potter's ambushes, unable to truly fight back with the strength he knew he could for fear of being expelled, and the dread of having to live with his oblivious parents until they considered what he was to do now that he'd graduated. He flipped open the familiar buckles of his trunk only to find a not-so-familiar note inside:

Severus,

Wonderful opportunities may await you. Even though I hardly spoke to you during our time at Hogwarts, I know Slytherin runs through your bones. If you want something better than your pitiful life you live now, I can be the key to your Pandora's Box.

Leaky Cauldron, Tuesday, 11 PM.

Bellatrix

Half out of boredom of home life and half because he was intrigued by Bellatrix's note, Severus found himself sitting in a table in the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron at eleven tapping his fingers on the wooden table and looking at the questionable witches and wizards sitting at the bar. Before he had time to order a drink he saw Bellatrix slowly making her way towards his table, her white skin stood a strong contrast to her black satin cloak. Snape was almost embarrassed by the fact that he never noted her beauty at school and was ashamed of his disheveled appearance. He stood as she approached the table, a habit taught to him by his father because poor manners were never tolerated.

"Sit," she said as she took her seat and leaned across the table.  
"I apologize I never got to meet with you at school and that we must meet on such brief and silenced terms."  
"That's alright" Snape began to reply but she interjected.

"As you know, the Dark Lord continues to gain power and followers. His cause is crucial if the wizarding world wishes to prosper and flourish only through the purest wizards fit to continue."

Snape found his breath coming fast, not because of what Bellatrix was saying but because her rosy lips were now mere inches away from his as she leaned across their table.

"My parents have been devoted followers of his cause since first word got out of the Dark Lord's will, however, they believe themselves to be too old to carry out his plans so they sent me to represent our family. I became a Death Eater just hours after Hogwarts graduation and I have since become an avid follower and am eager to gain the trust and respect I know the Dark Lord can give me."

She paused for a moment, her eyes darting around them to make sure their conversation was private before beginning again, gazing deep into his eyes.

"Severus, I believe that you could be of immense benefit to the Dark Lord. Just imagine putting your brilliance to use for the greater good and to serve the greatest wizard who ever lived. Imagine your position in the wizarding world when the Dark Lord is able to conquer all who oppose."

Severus sat silent for a moment drawn into her green eyes which were glowing with a passionate frenzy and the way her dark hair had fallen across her face.

"I just have one question Bellatrix, why me? What did you see in me that made you think I could aid the Dark Lord?"

"I see in you brilliance and your ability to excel in any subject which you choose to lend your mind to and, most importantly, I see your desire for revenge for all you were put through at school. Your desire to prove yourself as the capable and brilliant wizard you are is no secret to me Severus. You don't have to take it silently anymore, this is your chance to speak through your actions while serving the wizard come to save us from mediocrity."

He was unsure of what to say, she spoke with such a passion and the idea seemed very appealing but he knew that this was no commitment to be entered into lightly and that what awaited him would test all his strength.

"Can I have some time to think it over?" he asked.  
"Of course," she said, leaning her lips even closer to his.

"I don't want to rush you, I don't want you to make a mistake, or Merlin help you, regret anything" she said hardly above a whisper. Then Snape felt a light touch just above his knee. He looked into her emerald eyes and hoped she couldn't see the flush appear on his face as her fingertips moved slowly up his thigh until she felt him hard against her hand. He saw a flutter of a smile appear upon her face and his hair feel across his face as he looked down, feeling he couldn't stare any longer. Bellatrix removed her hand and threw a quick glance around, reassuring herself that no one was looking in on their conversation.

"I fear our conversation could be intercepted next time we meet. I will see you same time Sunday, at your house."  
Before Snape could begin to tell her that was a ludicrous idea or even think it was a ludicrous idea, she had thrown her hood over her head and pushed her way through the crowd to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! Please review!

Severus slumped onto his bed, looking up at the green draped canopy above. The past few days had been plagued with boredom and solitude with nothing but the thought of Bellatrix to occupy his active mind. He had made up his decision but still didn't know what lay ahead of him and he partly dreaded to discover it. The idea of cleansing the wizard race fit perfectly with the virtues and beliefs his parents had preached to him at an early age. Severus had found that resisting his parents was useless so his blood was infused with the puritan view of Voldemort even before Voldemort became a prominent figure. He thought joining the Dark Lord might make his family finally take pride in his actions and accomplishments, but deep down he realized that their acknowledgement hardly mattered when it came time for him to decide. He knew he wasn't making his decision because for his parent's approval, but Snape wondered in the back of his mind if his decision was influenced by the way Bellatrix had ensnared him.

Severus bolted upright realizing she would be here in only minutes. With a few spells he cleaned his room before stepping in front of a mirror to run his fingers through his untidy black hair only to find it fall right back across his face. He had figured she would apparate but put a silencing charm outside his parents door just in case. As he walked back across the hall to his room he looked over the banister and stood frozen when he saw Bellatrix standing in front of the entryway mirror. Silently he stood there staring in awe as she removed her hood and ran her wand along her hair, returning it to its silky long state. Bellatrix pinched her cheeks to return to them their natural flush before turning around to find the stairs when she looked up to see Severus staring down at her from the balcony. She tried to hide her shock before donning a slight smile and saying "well there you are." Snape failed to hide his blushing cheeks as he cleared his throat and motioned upstairs.

Bellatrix took the armchair next to the fire while Severus sat on the black couch sitting opposite her, waiting for someone to speak.

"So, I suppose you have thought about my offer?" she asked, crossing her legs.  
"Um yes, yes I have" he looked down at his hands trying to avoid her gaze for fear that he might give away his growing attraction to her.  
"And..."  
"And I," he swallowed before continuing, "I decided to give my full acceptance of your offer and serve the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix looked into his eyes now that he was finally looking away from his hands. She smiled knowing that she would be truly rewarded for bringing the Dark Lord such an ingenious and diligent follower. She could not help but to also smile because she knew Severus had just accepted not only Voldemort, but her as well. She was intrigued by his silence and mystery and she was amused by the way he seemed nervous around her when nerves hardly got the best of him.

Staring into the fire Bellatrix said, "you will not regret it Severus." He merely nodded in response.  
"You have a lovely house," she said looking around the room.  
"Thank you, it has been passed through the family for ages."  
"I haven't been back home since last summer. Straight from Hogwarts I began missions recruiting and handling those who resist the Dark Lord. I've been crashing wherever I can."  
"Sounds exhausting."  
"Quite, but worth it. Could I have some tea?"  
"Of course, I will be back."

Severus got up to go to the kitchen downstairs. Once he had gone, Bellatrix rose to look around his dark room. Most of his walls were covered with bookcases full of books regarding Dark Arts, dueling, Occlumency, and potions. She had picked up a copy of "A Window to the Mind" when Severus returned with two cups of tea. Noticing the book, he spoke,

"I have just begun studies into Occlumency."  
"Voldemort is highly skilled in the subject."  
"So I've heard," he replied, setting the tea down on the coffee table.

Bellatrix began to unhook her long travelers cloak when Severus stopped her and walked behind her. "Let me," he said as she pulled her dark hair over one shoulder. His hand grazed the back of her neck as he began to pull it off one arm. He felt her stiffen for a moment as his hands touched her but she soon closed her eyes as she felt the cloak drop from her shoulder into his hand and with the cloak came one thin strap of her emerald dress. She quickly turned around to face him, unknowing of how close he was to her; his face was mere inches from hers, her hair stuck across her cheek.

"Oh, I…" Severus stammered, looking down at her over his nose, his skin feeling hot all the sudden.

"It's quite alright Severus," she said after a moment and tucked her hair behind her ear, not taking her eyes off his. She tried to tell herself that she didn't need this right now and that it was too soon, but it was only a half-hearted attempt. Severus felt as if his body was moving on impulse and without the approval of his mind and, with a visibly shaking hand, reached out and ran his fingers from her elbow down to her hand. Bellatrix smiled as she felt his warm touch against her skin, but as he moved his hand down to her forearm she flinched and pulled her arm down and felt a throbbing pain spread across her arm. Severus, noticing her flinch, quickly pulled his hand away,  
"I'm sorry, I…"  
"No, it's not you, no not at all. It's just my Dark Mark, it's still very sensitive to touch, I should have said something, I'm sorry."

She held her arm close to her body and her face seemed to go a shade paler. Severus didn't know what to do, he felt like he'd ruined an opportune moment and now, even worse, he had caused her pain.

"Wait, stay right there," he said as he ran to the bathroom. Severus returned with a black vial in his hand and a cup of water.  
"Drink this, it will help, I promise. It tastes strong and I apologize for that but it will take away the pain. It can also make you sleepy."

Bellatrix looked down at the vial and back at Severus, he gave her a quick nod and she drank the potion in one foul swig and then followed it with the water he'd handed her. She suddenly began to feel warmth spread through her arms until she could no longer feel any pain where her Dark Mark was. Bellatrix then felt the warmth spread to her legs and head and she suddenly felt weak and unstable on her feet, her knees began to buckle as she started to crumple to the ground before Snape caught her. He sat there for a moment with her limp in his arms just staring at her face and her eyes half closed. She looked so beautiful that moment, so innocent as her skin appeared to glow. Bellatrix opened her eyes just enough to be able to focus on him and she spoke,

"I'm sorry Severus, I…"  
"It's quite alright," he said with a smile.

"Do you…would you mind….can I stay here for the night?" she asked, her eyes beginning to close again. He smiled and carried her onto the bed, tucking her under the large silk comforter and stepping back to admire her once again. He finally convinced himself to leave her and get some rest of his own, for all he knew he could be meeting Voldemort tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for it taking me so DREADFULLY long to post a new ch but they will most assuredly be coming more frequently now that finals and so much other crap is over! I am so sorry and I hope this ch makes up for it! Romance will ensue soon as well! Hope everyone is well! Please review!

Severus awoke the next morning to the sound of rain slapping his large bedroom windows; the clouds were so thick it hardly looked day when he opened the curtains. Looking into the window he saw his own tired reflection and then saw the reflection of his empty couch. He immediately rushed over to it, remembering last night's events through brief flashes. Where could she be? Had she left him? Did he offend Bellatrix when he touched her arm?

He hurried to the bathroom and threw open the door with desperation written in his furrowed brow but wide eyes. He suddenly stopped and exhaled loudly as he saw Bellatrix standing by the sink rubbing the potion he'd given her onto her left arm.

"Oh good, you're awake, I was just about to come get you. It's almost time to go."

"Go?"

"I am to take you to the Dark Lord, see, he called" she said, showing her left arm to him where the dark skull imprinted on her arm was still slightly red.

"You haven't changed your mind right?"

"What? Oh no…just, it's so soon."

"Well, yeah. You don't want to wait around here though do you?"

"No, of course not. Right, I'm just going to change," he said, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He hadn't expected this to begin so soon, he wasn't sure if he was truly ready for what may lie ahead. Nevertheless, Severus put on a clean pair of robes and reminded himself that this was the best thing he could do with his life.

"Right then," said Bellatrix, re-entering the room with as much courage as she could muster. She was afraid to admit, and never would, that she always felt a strong pull in her stomach before seeing the Dark Lord and the instinct to vomit was hardly quelled. She grabbed Severus' arm as she pointed her wand at her Dark Mark. As he felt the beginning pulls of apparition, he wondered for a brief moment when the next time he would be home would be. Two hours from now, ten weeks, ten years? But as his new location swam into focus and his feet hit hard, stone ground, his mind went blank.

Bellatrix had left him in a dark hallway outside the room she had entered once she put on her silver mask. The decoration contained a simple rose with one thorn along her cheek and had only small slits for her eyes. Before he had time to wonder where the door before him led, it opened slowly.

The room was dark with no windows and he suspected it was underground. Green tapestries almost thirty feet long fell down all the walls, covering them, and above him there was a high vaulted ceiling with a silver chandelier decorated with snakes hanging from it. Timidly Snape walked to the center of the room and he heard his footsteps echo off the cold walls. Slowly Severus reached down and put his hand on his wand, was he going to be tested? The door behind him closed with a loud snap and immediately what must have been close to thirty wizards, all robed and masked, stood in a circle around him. He looked around to try and find Bellatrix's face among all the masked wizards but suddenly a thin man appeared from behind a tapestry across from him. The man was tall, his walk portrayed arrogance, and his skin, at least what he could see of it, was white and almost seemed to be cloudy. Another cloaked figure appeared beside him and at once he recognized the mask of Bellatrix. She held her head down, as did all the figures around him, and stood next to Lord Voldemort a few feet in front of him. Snape tightened his grip on his wand as the Dark Lord stood only a few inches in front of him.

"Severus Snape," he said as he began to slowly pace around him.

"No need for this at the moment," and with hardly a motion of his hand, Voldemort sent Snape's wand flying across the room.

"I admire your immediate reaction to fear Severus, attack. Some who have stood before me could do nothing but tremble much less consider using their god-given talents. However, while I am glad to see a man who isn't afraid of using his wand, there will be no need of it while in my presence."

Severus merely nodded his head, unsure of how to respond and Voldemort began again,

"So Severus, why have you decided to become my servant? Bellatrix has told me of your brilliance and your talent, so why choose to give your powers to me?"

Suddenly, Severus began to feel his mind being penetrated, he felt his memories being pulled into his immediate conscious. Then it occurred to him, Lord Voldemort was trying to read his mind. He began to concentrate as hard as he could to block his mind and saw only white light as his memories faded away.

Voldemort stood in front of him for a moment, his black eyes cold but unreadable.

"Interesting… either you knew I was skilled at Occlumency and therefore studied it in an attempt to block out certain aspects of your past you wish to be undetected, or… you know the true power of being able to block out the mind from intruders and value the importance of mind over body. I, myself, have many memories I wish to make impenetrable to others, those memories that I do not consider a part of myself. What is in your past Severus? What painful recollections do you hide? Answer me."

Severus paused, not wanting to say the wrong thing…

"Only those memories which make me stronger, only those which fuel me, your Lord."

"With me Severus, as you will soon learn, there are no secrets, I command you to allow me to penetrate your deepest reservoirs of thought."  
For the second time, Severus felt Voldemort enter his mind, memories flew by until one came to the forefront and he tried hard not to try and block the Dark Lord out.

_Severus, a boy of fifteen, was standing in the entryway of his house as a large, dark-haired man with eyes grown red with anger was quickly advancing on him._

"_Do you have the slightest idea of what you're mother is going through right now? She tells you she has a stomach ache and what do you do? You go off and brew some poison upstairs with your crackpot recipes and your mind full of ideas thinking you can help her? Do you know what you did you worthless piece of filth? You __poisoned__ her!"_

_His father threw the potion vial he held in his hand across the room, shattering it on the floor._

"_I've had a hard enough time tolerating a useless boy who gives me no respect but a murderer I cannot stand. Do you know how close you were to killing her? Do you know that thanks to your little 'solution' half her organs were eaten away before they could find a cure? She was this close to dead," his father gestured with his fingers and held his hand right in front of his nose. Then his hand found Severus' throat and shoved him against the banister._

"_What are you going to do now you disgrace to our pureblood name? You are showing the lack of dignity I come to expect only from mudbloods and muggles. No one's here to save you now boy, just me and you..."_

_He tightened his grip on his throat and Severus' eyes began to close but then he dove his hand into his pocket and blasted his father across the room. Severus watched as his father slammed into the wall screaming in pain and writhing from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse._

"_You son of a bitch…you little bastard…"_

_Then it was Severus' turn to advance and he walked over to his father, grabbing him by the neck of his robes._

"_You__ are the sick son of a bitch…dad. I made her a simple potion to ease her pain, we both know it, an, we both know you were the one who poisoned it. You thought you could get away by telling her it was me who poisoned her. Well your plan failed…dad…and you better watch your back. Every step you take, every sip of liquor you drink, every bite of food you eat, and every time you think you will have a peaceful sleep just know that you aren't the only one now who is planning to murder someone in this family. I have every intention of staying in your cold, loveless house until I am convinced you have realized what a heartless, cold, selfish, dimwitted, and mediocre person you are. And don't you think that just because I leave soon for school you are free, because unlike your useless mind, I inherited intelligence and my intelligence is of such great capacity that it is beyond your comprehension."_

_He slammed his father back onto the ground and kicked him hard in the side. _

Then the room changed back into the enormous dungeon with the Dark Lord standing in front of him clapping with a grin on his tight, pale face. The room was silent with the exception of the echoing claps made from Voldemort's long hands.

"Quite the show there Severus…Impressive. Your mother, she is still alive correct?"

"Yes…yes she is your Lord."

"Then I think it is time," Lord Voldemort said as he pulled Severus' left arm towards him and exposed his forearm.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! Things are finally starting to heat up and more will definitely ensue...I hope you enjoy and please review!  
btw-I don't own Harry Potter or anything so don't sue me for it!

-

Severus stared blankly at his arm as the Dark Lord slowly set his wand on it

Severus stared blankly at his arm as the Dark Lord slowly set his wand on it. He knew what was about to come was extremely painful and he had no clue how the skull and snake mark was to come onto his arm.

Voldemort then began to slowly speak,

"I name thee, Severus Snape, as my eternal follower and slave. Now become under my complete and total power and heed to my wish as I transform this world from mediocrity to pureblood perfection. The consequences of breaking this bond, which is now not only marked by your actions but also this scar, are of the highest severity including not only this man, but every person this man, Severus Snape, has loved, known, or seen. I now name thee, Severus Snape, an eternal Death Eater under the supreme and infinite reign of I, the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Once Voldemort had finished speaking, a red flame erupted from his wand encircling his arm. The flame, for a moment, entwined both the Dark Lord's arm and his own before settling into the skull and snake pattern above his arm. When Snape was able to look up from his arm and meet the eyes Voldemort, now glowing red as well, the flame began to settle on his arm; immediately he felt it burn his skin. He looked back at his arm and saw that the flamed pattern was not just on top of his skin but continuing to go down until blood from his arm settled over the pattern. His knees felt weak with pain and sweat began to bead on the back of his neck. He looked back up to the Dark Lord to see that his eyes only glowed darker and with more intensity. Snape felt a sudden determination to lock his knees and not collapse on the floor or scream with pain, he wanted to prove that he was strong and more powerful than the masked figures surrounding him. Severus felt the flames burrow even heavier into his skin; he figured that any minute now they would pass through his arm completely. Tears began to gather in his eyes and his legs began to noticeably shake as he kept his same determined stare until it was the Dark Lord who looked down at the mark on his arm. The flames suddenly disappeared and the immediate pain stopped, but a throbbing sensation almost as bad ensued.

"The best performance by far Severus. Some here (he looked around the room) hardly made it ten seconds. Your friend Bellatrix almost made it to the bone and she is now second best…second to you of course."

He turned around to face all his Death Eaters and spoke again.

"Let this all be a demonstration to you of the strength I require of my servants. Those who do not strive for perfection will soon be discarded. Macnair!"

Voldemort turned around and faced a man in a blank mask and shouted "Crucio!"

Macnair writhed on the floor and screamed in pain for almost a minute until he begged Voldemort to stop.

"That was disappointing Macnair, one can never receive too much pain. Begging for pain to stop is for mudbloods Macnair. The purebloods should have a full understanding of how impervious worthy humans should be. Am I correct Severus?"

The Dark Lord turned around and faced him once again.

"Yes my Lord, you are correct."

"Good. Now take your place next to Bellatrix."

Severus walked next to her and they shared a quick glance before he looked back down at his arm which was still pooled with blood and throbbing immensely but he tried to put it out of his mind as Voldemort spoke again.

"As you all know, I have recently acquired a new group of followers, the giants, thanks to some persuasive work on some of your behalves. However, giants are dim-witted and while their brute strength could be useful, I only intend to threaten the ministry with their exposure to the filthy human world rather than use them to attack…yet. My next weapon I wish to acquire is that of the dementors who currently guard Azkaban. These creatures I do wish to use not only against the ministry, but also wizards themselves. I believe them to be easily persuasive as long as we promise a continual fresh supply of catch and a decent amount of freedom. These dementors are of the utmost importance to my plan and I feel now is the right time to acquire them. Black! Snape! Do not come back without them."

He motioned towards the door and they both briskly walked through it. As soon as he closed the door behind them he collapsed to the floor.

"Just give me a second."

"What?"

She turned around and took off her mask as he began to pull his sleeve back up. His whole left side was now drenched in blood. "Tergeo," she whispered and the blood suddenly disappeared from his arm. He could now see a red outline of the Dark Mark on his forearm. The scar was raised and clearly swollen; it was so dark it looked as if his own blood had made the mark.

"It will get better, I promise. Yours will probably be worse, I've only seen it done a few times but they didn't last a quarter of as long as you did, I can't even imagine…I only made it as long as I did because as of right now I'm the only girl so I feel like I've got more to prove than everyone here."

He looked up at her green eyes and he flashed a quick smile which she returned. He then noticed that it was her this time who was touching the painful mark. The crawling sensation that was down working through his spine somewhat blocked the pain. He heard a voice in his head that sounded nothing like his own scream: "_Kiss her_!"

The voice was right, he should kiss her, why should he resist? Seemingly of its own accord, he felt his own body lean in close to hers and before he could try to reason it out or tell himself that it might be too soon, he pulled her face into his with a strength not his own and kissed her warm lips without feeling any resistance.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy! I certainly am enjoying writing it. I hope to be updating about this often for a while. Please review!

Severus cupped her face in his hands as he continued to kiss Bellatrix. Feeling she could no longer hold back her unexplainable want to pin him to the floor, she began to lean into him and put her hand on his cheek. Just as he began to slide his tongue into her mouth they heard the unmistakable _pop _of the Death Eaters next door apparating. She pulled away from him with a jolt and they both stared at each other dumfounded for a moment before Severus rose to his feet.

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah we should, ready?"

He nodded and they both apparated to a grey, windy beach with nothing but foaming waves to be seen in the ocean. Once Bellatrix saw Snape standing a few feet away from her, she began to walk down to the shore. She waded out a few feet into the water and then shouted "_lumos_" and plunged her wand underneath the waves. Never having been to Azkaban before, Severus hadn't the foggiest idea what she was doing so he continued to stand on the edge of the beach, the cold waves lapping his ankles. He continued to watch her until he saw a green creature emerge from the sea right in front of her. The man, at least that's what he figured it was, had a green tint to his skin and had a large green tail that was scarred. He realized then that Bellatrix was speaking to a merman. He heard her tell him their names and that they wish to visit prisoner number 438H2. Then the merman dove back under the surf and immediately a wooden rowboat appeared at her feet. She motioned for him to come join her in it.

The stormy sea made the boat sway and tip at dangerous angles and Bellatrix's face had become paler and almost green. He knew that the whole time they had both been thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't figure out why he felt that at that moment he had to have her and had to prove that she was his, but he felt it and didn't regret it. However, he remembered they were not on a boat to Azkaban to discuss a possible relationship or the sexual desires they might have locked up for each other.

"So…what's the plan? I mean, you don't plan on just busting in there and trying to gather all the dementors do you? I'm assuming you know what you're doing since you've gotten us this far?"

"I mean, yeah, kind of… it's more like an outline than a detailed plan. Recently in the _Daily Prophet _they showed a picture of a man named Robert Langsley, prisoner 438H2, in a high security cell here. Apparently he murdered a bunch of muggles at a wedding after one of them married his ex-wife or something… I figured we could ask to see him, say he's part of our family and speak to his guards. If he's a high security prisoner he's bound to have plenty of dementors guarding him."

"That sounds like a plan to me. How are you going to say he's related to you?"

"I was thinking you could say he's your cousin, he's a pureblood so he's bound to be related to us somehow."

"Well who are you going to be then?"

"…your wife…"

Severus stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. He knew it was part of their job but the idea of her even pretending to be his wife made it hard to hide a smile on his face. Why was that so exciting to him? He had never believed in marriage so why should this feel so right to him? He thought about what marriage did for his parents and for once the idea of devoting your life to one person forever didn't revolt him, it actually seemed…wonderful.

Snape was jolted out of his reverie by the boat slamming into the rocky island that was home to Azkaban. Bellatrix had seemed to be staring out at the tall, grey building for some time now because her eyes seemed glued open. He could immediately feel the cold air begin to creep inside him and he knew Bellatrix did too because she shuddered under her cloak.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They stepped off the boat and began the slippery climb to a plain metal door. He was surprised that there weren't great locks on the front of it or any security measures placed on it other than the two dementors out front and squat man with a quill and parchment. As they approached the door, the dementors floated onto either side of the man as he cleared his throat,  
"Names please."

They shared a quick glance before Severus answered quickly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."

"Reason for visit please?"

"Visit family."

"Prisoner number please?"

"438H2."

The man apprehensively looked up at him and Severus could see the dark circles under his eyes and the bald patch on the top of his head, he couldn't fathom how anyone could spend more than an hour here and it clearly took its toll on this man.

"All visitors must be escorted and supervised. Once inside, the only wizards you will see will be those imprisoned. Since you wish to visit a high security prisoner, you may not leave the company of the dementors, including during your visiting time, and two shall accompany you to his cell. You have one hour."

The man stepped out of the way and as they approached the door trailing the two dementors, Bellatrix but her hand on his arm. Her hand was freezing and without a second thought, he put his hand on top of hers to try and warm it. He began to wonder whether she was just acting her part as the wife or if she was genuinely seeking his comfort. However, as soon as they entered the doors (which the dementors had to float through and open from the inside) all thoughts of her were wiped from his mind and he smelt the musty smell of his old house as his head became foggy. He felt Bellatrix put more weight on his arm and looked over at her to see her wide-eyed and even paler. He wanted to comfort her and support her but at the moment he could think of nothing but his father, the shrieking of his mother, and the laughter of his schoolmates.

They passed cell after cell of emaciated wizards, some muttered to themselves, others just curled up in the corner crying, and some stood at the bars with blank stares at their faces. Severus couldn't look at them, he could only stare straight ahead at the stairs in front of him. Every few feet there were dementors taking deep, rattling breaths in attempts to feed off the fresh bait. He struggled to keep happy memories in his mind and remembered how worn out he was from his Occlumency earlier.

Together, with the dementors, they climbed the flights of stairs before entering a floor devoted entirely to the prisoner named Robert. What was he going to say to him? He had no clue who this man even was, nor did her care. Were they going to try and make small talk before trying to persuade the dementors? Once again, a dementor floated through the door and opened it. Four dementors stood in the tiny cell and the man, who appeared to almost be transparent, lay on the floor in a ball. The dementors seemed to slowly inch closer in on he and Bellatrix and Severus had to put his arm around her waist to support her. He hardly cared about anything other than leaving Azkaban at this time. All thought for anything but his own sanity left his mind and he tried hard to concentrate on any happy memory he could conjure but they were all weak and seemingly stupid. He began to turn around and walk out the door when Bellatrix spoke feebly.

"Robert, you may not know us but I am Bellatrix and this is Severus."

The man on the floor continued to shiver and his eyes remained motionless. Bellatrix looked at Severus for comfort but he only stared at the pitiful creature on the ground.

"We aren't actually here for you…I'm sorry… we were sent here."

She turned to face the dementor farthest from her and began to speak again, this time her voice and legs shaking.

"We come on behalf of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He has a proposition to make. He sympathizes with your current position in the Wizarding world. He knows what you desire the greatest, fresh prey and free roam, both of which he can give to you."  
If the dementors had eyes, Severus figured they were all staring at her. They all migrated closer towards them but their breath was almost silent and they seemed to have lost interest in devouring their emotions. He felt the nearness of Bellatrix once again and put his hand back around her waist this time noticing the gentle curve of her hips.

"The Dark Lord can give you many great things and many freedoms which you lack under wizard rule. So long as you pledge allegiance to him, he will give you plenty of prey and many opportunities to find prey yourselves. If you agree to this, the Dark Lord wishes for you to meet him outside Azkaban at 12AM on Thursday."  
The dementors around them all bowed their heads and then opened the door for them. Keeping his arm around her waist he helped her down the stairs leading to the row of prisoners and dementors on the first floor. He leant into her and whispered in her ear, "you did brilliant." She looked at him and smiled as she tilted her head into his chest. Just as she did so, everything turned black. He felt her go limp in his arms as dementors swept upon her and began to fight to be closest to her face. She immediately went ice cold and his head began to become so foggy that he staggered into the bars of a cell. The dementors followed him, now trapping him against the bars with Bellatrix in his arms. He pulled her face close to her chest and tried to reach his wand.

"No! Stop! We're trying to-"

He couldn't see anymore and he began to sway. Everything was black and he couldn't figure out if he had passed out or if it was from all the cloaks pressed so close to him and Bellatrix. At the same time, he felt his legs hit the floor and a painful blow to the head.

Yeah, so we all know they don't die or anything so it's not really a cliffhanger but whatever. More good times like this to come...poor Sev & Bella, life's never easy...


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you had a good weekend! Pleas read/review!

Just as quickly as the darkness had fallen, it became light again and Severus' eyes began to focus on the scene around him

Just as quickly as the darkness had fallen, it became light again and Severus' eyes began to focus on the scene around him. Twenty dementors stood in a circle around he and Bellatrix while two stood directly in front of them with their frail arms extended outwards, creating a wall between them and the circle of creatures. Snape sat in shock, he felt cold and he couldn't take his arms off of Bellatrix who he now had pressed against his chest. Neither a creature nor human was moving in the entire room, including the prisoners who appeared just as frozen as he. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion when a voice in his head said, _run_. Severus scooped Bellatrix off the floor and bolted for the door. The corridor appeared to be endless but he finally reached it only to be stopped by two dementors guarding the door. His immediate instinct was to reach for his wand and produce his patronus but just as he began to do so, the guards opened the door and stood aside. He looked back in shock to see the three dementors he had spoken to earlier nod to him as he sprinted onto the green ground that lay outside Azkaban. Severus sank to the grass and laid Bellatrix beside him. For a long while he sat there taking deep breaths until he felt the warmth of his blood return to his face and hands. Snape then turned to Bellatrix who lay pale on the ground, her black hair was thrown across her face and she was so pale he could have easily mistaken her for dead. Severus then muttered "_enervate_" and she slowly began to open her green eyes and look at him, clutching her chest.

"I will help you back to the boat, I will explain everything there."

She only nodded and Snape helped her onto her feet and back onto the boat knocking against the rocky shore. On the trip back he explained to her everything that had happened though she was so faint he doubted she would remember any of what he told her.

Severus sat in the Leaky Cauldron while Bellatrix slept in the room he had checked out for them to stay in. They were supposed to report back to Voldemort the next evening and he was unsure of what he was going to tell him about their success. The entire memory kept replaying in his mind and he had come to a pretty solid conclusion that their mission had been a success but the thought of what would happen if they had failed continued to haunt him. Severus sat in the pub for what must have been hours watching various wizards pop in and out with their seemingly uncomplicated and routine lives. He watched a couple share drinks at the bar and for the first time in his life realized he was jealous of the simplicity they shared. While he could hardly consider his relationship with Bellatrix more than a team and their dates were simply deadly missions, he wondered what it would be like to share a leisurely date with her. Severus realized that his life would probably never be leisurely nor considered normal, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a relationship.

The bar emptied as the hours passed on and it was near eleven when Bellatrix descended the stairs and sat next to Severus at the table.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, somewhat. I got a few hours but thought the rest of the time. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Walk? Um…sure."

Severus finished his drink, which was now probably his sixth and was making him feel quite inebriated. He followed Bellatrix through the back door, past the brick wall, and into the dark and almost deserted Diagon Alley.

They walked in silence for a while before Bellatrix spoke,

"I want to thank you for saving my ass back there… I was in big trouble and, well, Merlin knows what would have happened if you hadn't done what you did."  
"Oh, you're welcome. I mean, a lot of it was luck, I didn't do a whole lot."

"Don't be so damn noble, you saved my ass and I owe you."

"Haha, okay. Well, now you owe me."

Snape followed Bellatrix since she seemed to have an idea of where she was going and they soon found themselves in Knockturn Alley. Before he could ask where they were going, Bellatrix began again,  
"I was thinking while I was up in the room."

Severus' eyes darted to hers and he felt a knot began in his stomach. Had she been thinking about what he had thought about in the bar? They had shared a kiss but al l the excitement had almost made him forget about it…he remembered that she hadn't pulled away from him…did she want something more too?

"I have been too," Snape said and he realized they had both stopped walking.

"It was really genius what you did."

What he did? What did he do? Kiss her? Was that genius? That was just…well he didn't know what it was but he wouldn't call it genius, brash maybe.

"I'm sorry? I don't…"

"I mean, putting us up at the Leaky Cauldron. It's brilliant."

What was she talking about? The Leaky Cauldron? Us?

"Tom, the innkeeper, it's brilliant. Anybody who is _anybody_ passes through there and they get all kinds of news and gossip. If we bring Tom to the Dark Lord he could be a most useful possession. Under the Imperius Curse we could get him to bring Voldemort almost any wizard he wishes. When should we do it?"

Was she serious? Severus knew he shouldn't have fooled himself into thinking she had any true feeling for him but he had. It was a genius idea had he thought it, Tom could be infinitely useful.

"Oh… I guess we should call him up to our room for some tea a little before we have to meet with the Dark Lord and stun him. We can take him with us when we apparate for the meeting. "

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Bellatrix smiled at him and reached across to straighten his cloak. Her hand accidentally grazed his neck as she pulled the clasp together and Severus heard that same voice inside his head: _kiss her, grab her to you and kiss her._ Once again Severus found himself obeying the voice and without a second thought grabbed her arms and shoved her into the nearest wall as he pushed his mouth against hers. She gave out a soft whimper when her head hit the cold brick wall but she returned the kiss with just as much ferocity. Bellatrix put her hand on the back of Severus' head and pulled his face even harder into hers. His hands found the small of her back and he tugged he body so that it pressed against his. Severus enjoyed every moment of it and it was only when they had finally been able to pull away from each other and walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron that he felt a pull in his stomach as a painful thought occurred to him: be careful, you are second to her cause.

Oh Snape, the pain is just beginning... :(


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I leave for Hawaii in a few hours so I apologize for the briefness of this chapter but if I don't stop now I won't get anything done! If I can find a hotel with a comp I will update at least once, if not expect lots of goodness when I come back... btw, the last scene isn't over, no worries :) Enjoy and once again I apologize!!

Severus and Bellatrix walked up the stairs in the Leaky Cauldron together hardly looking at each other except out of the corners of their eyes. He unlocked the door and held it open for Bellatrix and she walked through it and stood in the middle of the dark room. Everything in the room seemed to sag, Severus wondered if the bed could even support the weight of Bellatrix. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment staring at her now cloak-less back as she surveyed the room herself. Snape found he was almost infatuated with the way her pale skin glowed against her black hair, the way her robe fell onto her hips, her green eyes that remained the most remarkable part of her beauty (although he couldn't see them now). Severus imagined her long pale legs that stood hidden under her dress and her then waist that he so longed to stick his arm around. Bellatrix turned around to face Severus and smiled, Severus hoped she had no idea what he was just thinking.

"I'm just going to go the bathroom for a moment."

Bellatrix merely nodded and Severus almost ran to the bathroom and briskly locked the door behind him. His heart seemed to hurt with the excitement he was feeling and his chest rose and fell in deep breaths. _What was going on? _His whole body felt on edge, his ears softly rang, his pulse was so high he thought he might collapse. _Why was this happening? Clearly Bellatrix didn't seem to be having this problem…_ And then the dreadful thought that had occurred to him earlier came back into his head…_ you will always be second best to Voldemort_. Snape stared at himself in the mirror, his face was now flush, his hair was matted to his head with sweat, he had never seen himself look this way before. Then that voice came back into his head, faint at first but became louder by the second "_take her, take her now, make her yours, take her."_

Severus shook his head and splashed water on his face but the voice continued to speak louder. He tried to block his mind from the voice but he couldn't do it, it seemed to permeate his whole body. His knuckles grew white from gripping the counter in an effort to keep himself in the bathroom and away from Bellatrix, at the moment he didn't trust himself.

"_TAKE HER!"_

The voice shouted so loudly it made Severus' whole body shake.

"NO!"

It was him that shouted back this time and Snape tore the faucet from the wall and threw it across the bathroom causing water to flow unstopped from the spout and onto the floor. Just then he heard Bellatrix's voice as she shouted "alohamora" and the door flew off its hinges. They both stared at each other until Bellatrix was able to tear her eyes from Severus, now white and shaking, and began to walk toward him.

"No, no, no…"  
Severus whispered as he began to crawl backwards away from Bellatrix, scared for what he might do. She didn't seem to notice and knelt before him on the floor and cupped his face in her hands.

"What's wrong? It's just me."

"Exactly, it's you! Please leave… now!"

Bellatrix stared at him but didn't move, she was determined to find out what was going on and why he kept acting so weird lately. She knew the Dark Lord would want to know of anything suspicious going on with him.

"Me? What am I doing? I haven't even been in here, you were alone."

"It doesn't matter, I cannot be around you Bellatrix. It's dangerous. I lose control and am weak and it doesn't seem to affect you at all! Leave me! Please…"

Yet again she didn't move and continued to look at him. She almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, the Dark Lord's greatest new servant becoming weak just from the sight of her. It then occurred to her that Severus had probably never been with a woman before considering his behavior at Hogwarts. What she had thought was some power or someone trying to control him and possibly get to the Dark Lord was merely infatuation and seduction. The Dark Lord couldn't have some servant who was mush when he was near her, it was her official duty to help him, it was for the cause, she was doing this for Voldemort…_right?_ Bellatrix knew she was rationalizing an obvious attraction to Severus but all insecurities were forgot when she knew she was helping her true master and the cause.

Bellatrix leaned forward the few inches that stood between them and kissed Severus gently. At first he didn't return the kiss from sheer shock at what was happening…and what could happen. Snape then began to return the kiss, both of them sopping wet from the flooded floor. Bellatrix crawled over his legs and sat on his lap while continuing to kiss his mouth. She put one hand on his neck and ran the other through his wet hair while Severus put one on her thin waist and pulled her closer. While his heart continued to beat even faster, he had stopped shaking and all else seemed forgot, even the voice. He began to feel his body tingle and he felt his body flood with warmth as they continued to kiss on the floor. Bellatrix then unfastened his robe to reveal the top of his chest and allow her to rest her head on his shoulder while kissing his neck. Severus didn't make a noise but gripped tightly a handful of Bellatrix's dress to keep from pinning her to the flooded floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I am SO sorry it's been months since I last uploaded. But I was hit by inspiration on the bus (where I do most of my writing now that I'm back in school) so I'm ready to write and continue on with this baby. I just thought I should clear something up though first, I am chosing to completely ignore the plot line with Lily, sorry if that disappoints any of you but in my world I chose not to recognize it so don't be waiting for it. Hope you enjoy, I tried to make this one longer to make up for my absence.

When Severus awoke the next morning, he did not find Bellatrix laying with her hand on his bare chest, as she had been when they finally fell asleep, but instead found a familiar man unconscious on the floor by the bathroom door. It immediately occurred to Snape that it was Tom, the innkeeper. It was still early morning, how had she managed to get up and stun him and come back without him noticing, not to mention it was dangerous to perform such acts publicly with all the Ministry Wizards now roaming the streets. Severus didn't move for several moments, trying to recall every last detail of the previous night and hoping that they would never leave him. He felt completely content for the first time in a long while until Bellatrix came out of the bathroom and threw him a stern looking clearly showing her frustration that he was still in bed. Severus simply stared at her as she bound up the innkeeper and he didn't stir from the bed until she turned around and asked,

"Well? Are you coming?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry…"

She didn't seem to pay any attention and instead tidied her hair in the mirror so that it cascaded down her back. Snape knew he couldn't watch because he would only get distracted again and therefore finally reached for his clothes and got dressed.

"I've already sent a message to the Dark Lord Severus, he is expecting a third member to our party but I haven't told him who yet."

Severus nodded and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. All the memories from the previous night flooded back to him and they felt so real that he felt his stomach pull in that same way as it does when he touches her skin.

"About last night…"

Snape suddenly looked at her through the mirror, what was she going to say about last night? Had he disappointed her? Was she ashamed?

"I think it best you use your Occlumency skills to keep those memories from those that…don't need to know."

Her voice seemed to trail off as she spoke and she simply stared at herself in the mirror.

"Right, of course."

She simply nodded and Severus couldn't quite understand why her tone seemed so grave when she spoke to him. Suddenly Snape felt a burning pain on his left arm and he pulled back his sleeve to reveal his recently acquired Dark Mark and saw that it glowed a little red. He pressed his hand against it to stop the pain and looked across at Bellatrix but she simply smiled.

"Ready?" she asked as she put one hand around Tom and with the other tapped her Dark Mark with her wand.

They did not appear in the same dark building as last time but rather in the middle of the woods with the sound and smell of the ocean lingering in the air. They were the first ones to appear, from what Snape could tell, and Bellatrix was already making progress toward the center of the woods. He had no idea how she knew where to go but didn't question nevertheless.

At last they reached a small clearing and Bellatrix lowered the floating innkeeper to the ground in the middle. Across the circle from them stood a man in a long dark cloak, his face hidden by his hood. Pale hands with long fingers slowly pulled the hood back to reveal the taught and pasty face of the Dark Lord. His eyes were narrow almost like slits and shadows were cast across his face due to his pronounced cheeks and sunken eyes. They both stood there staring at him until the Dark Lord nodded for them to come forward. Bellatrix seemed to float across the circle and stopped just in front of the bound innkeeper and Severus followed suit.

"Before I call the others, I have something for you Severus."

He felt his blood rise and a bolt of fear that he immediately concealed, what possibly could Voldemort want to give him? From beneath his cloak the Dark Lord removed a silver mask and held it out for Snape to take. He took the mask and held it in his hands observing that it was plain but its untarnished silver shone brightly.

"You may have noticed that the more _decorated_ followers have changes made to theirs, but in time I'm sure you will discover that yours will do the same."

He remembered seeing the single rose on Bellatrix's mask and wondered what she might have done to receive it…

"And by the looks of your latest work, it shouldn't be long."

Voldemort looked at Tom and back at Snape before beginning again. Bellatrix hadn't taken her eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Bellatrix has informed me that it was your idea to perform the Imperius Curse on this man. I am impressed Severus. Quite impressed…"

He wanted to say that it wasn't actually his idea and while he didn't want to take credit for it, he also didn't want to correct the Dark Lord. He dared a glance at Bellatrix and noticed she was now looking at her wand, not wanting to look up and seemingly disappointed.

"Bellatrix was the one who overpowered him this morning my Lord."

"Very well, quite brazen of her to do it on her own, don't you agree?"

"She is quite capable my Lord and I'm sure she took any precautions necessary."

"Yes, I agree, she is quite capable. But wouldn't you have liked to take him down too? Share in the glory of bringing me this most useful slave?"

Snape didn't know what to say…what was the Dark Lord trying to get at? Yes, he would have liked to have been there to help her, but only because so much could go wrong. Anyway, he couldn't truly have accepted the "glory" because it wasn't even his idea to begin with. He began to feel Voldemort's gaze lock with his and in an instant remembered what Bellatrix had said and closed his mind. Severus wasn't sure why she had told him to block his mind and a smirk seemed to appear across the Dark Lord's face when he pulled out of Severus' blocked mind.

"Very well, I see our conversation is over. "

He motioned for them to stand at his side and as Bellatrix walked to the Dark Lord's right, he held up a hand and she froze.

"Not this time Black."

He then waived his hand motioning for Snape to stand at his right. She simply stared at Voldemort before raising her chin a little and walking purposefully to his left.

"Severus."

Voldemort said as he motioned for Severus to give him his arm, Snape did as he was told and the Dark Lord's wand was pressed against his Dark Mark. Moments later he began to hear noises around them in the woods as Death Eaters, all in their masks, walked towards the clearing.

"Your mask Severus."

He heard Bellatrix give a brief cackle at his obvious mistake. He had forgotten that he held his mask in his hands and quickly pressed it to his face, narrowing his vision to slits. Once the circle of followers was complete, the Dark Lord walked into the middle of the circle next to the innkeeper and simply stared at him.

"This man was brought to me by Snape and Black. You may recognize him as Tom, the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron. He does not know it now, but he will aid our cause in numerous ways. Under the Imperius Curse he shall feed us information about certain individuals and aid in bringing them to me."

Voldemort walked around the circle, looking into the masks of the Death Eaters around him. His eyes were piercing and some weren't able to hide a flinch.

"Our numbers are growing ever larger. Fear has been our main weapon, but soon we will not be required to work in secrecy, soon our work will be publically admired. Those who do not find our cause noble will feel the punishment they feared all this time. Malfoy, I want the werewolves on our side, certain half-breeds, such as Fenrir, thrive on fear. His reputation will greatly aid our cause. Dolohov, the goblins that run Gringott's are selfish and easily persuaded if you understand their wants. Controlling Gringott's will not only ensure the security of certain treasure that lie within its vaults but will also allow 

for control over all the mud-blood's vaults as well. You all are free to go with the exception of Snape and Black, I want a last word with them."

There was a resounding pop as the other masked figures apparated around them at once.

Snape simply stood there, not moving, not looking at Bellatrix, simply at Voldemort, standing across from him. He felt his palms become sweaty and realized that he held his wand in his hand even though he didn't remember pulling it out.

"I have asked you two to stay behind for I feel you the best suited for the task I am about to bestow. You both are assured of your powers and you both have something to prove. In a way, you a very similar to those who you are assigned to follow. You both went to school with a good number of them. As I am sure you are aware, Dumbledore has assembled a group who have named themselves the Order of the Phoenix. They have been plotting against me and while considered a pest, nothing more at the moment. However, as our efforts become more widespread, it is only inevitable that they become considerably more detrimental. Therefore, I am assigning both of you the task of first tracking down a list of its members. I am sure they work in secrecy and that Dumbledore has thrown ever y protection within his capabilities, but I will not have this so called "Order" hinder me any further. Only when you find it absolutely necessary may you allow them to be conscious of your presence. You shall stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom will be under my control, your task should be enough."

Voldemort then proceeded toward the unconscious innkeeper and raised his wand. Without a word spoken, a flash of light issued from his wand and the man woke, but appeared to still be in an inebriated state.

"You will apparate with him, then let him be."

Bellatrix nodded and stepped forward then placed her hand on the man's arm. She glanced back at him with such intensity that it made Snape nearly leap to the man's side. She didn't look at him but instead turned her glance to the Dark Lord as they spun around and landed on the musky floor of their Leaky Cauldron room.

"Did you close your mind?" she immediately asked once she had taken off her mask.

"Yes, but I don't see…" he began to ask but Bellatrix cut him off.

"Good. He must not know what happened last night." A fleeting look of disgust and shame showed in her eyes as she looked around their room, the sheets were still on the floor as was her dress from last night still sopping wet on the bathroom floor.

"Well, I guess we should return him to his post downstairs, the regular patrons will be wondering where he is. "

She pointed her wand at Tom and he immediately got up and looked around the room. After a moment he spoke,

"Anything else I s'pose I should be getting for you two?"

"No, we are fine, you may go back to work. "

The innkeeper bowed his head and ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So, I guess we shall just wait then?"

"That's what the Dark Lord informed us. "

There was an awkward silence during which they continued to stare at the dusty and trashed room around them. He noticed her dress on the bathroom floor and sharp flashes of memories flooded his mind. He could feel the pull of his stomach when she had straddled him, the smell of her hair when he had kissed her neck, her warmth when they both finally couldn't take it anymore. Then he felt a hollowness inside when it occurred to him that she seemed ashamed of what they did and the fact that she made him hide it. Once again, a voice in his head told him to be careful.

"I hate being a sitting duck, I feel useless right now. We can't even go out looking for the Order, we have to wait for them to come to us! " Bellatrix broke the silence, she was perched on the edge of the bed twirling her wand in her hands.

"But he gave us a task, we aren't useless, we are just following his orders."

"There must be something else we can do, something more… I mean, he gave Lucius the task of persuading the werewolves and we are stuck _here_, hoping that someone useful might come along."

He didn't know what to reply. Yes, this place was moldy and dark but that was all overshadowed by one factor, the fact that they got to stay together here, in this filth ridden room, but here was a haven to him. All the grandeur of his home seemed like Knockturn Alley compared to this place because there was something here that he never had at home. However, she didn't seem to even take the slightest notice of any happiness here…

"Mister High and Mighty isn't so chalked full of wonderful ideas now are we…"

"I was the one who stole the Polyjuice Potion and placed the Imperius curse on a regular down at the bar this morning so that no one would suspect even the slightest bit that something might be wrong with Tom. That was me. .."

In her fury she had stood up and began to cross to Severus as if to punch him, but with her last sentence she sat back down on the bed, twirling her wand again. He couldn't help but think she looked like a six year old who didn't get what she wanted for Christmas. He had wanted to laugh decided now was clearly not the time. However, the innocence of her pale face had returned back to her, she seemed a completely different person now than she was less than an hour ago with Voldemort.

"Well, won't you say something? I mean, come on, after last night…" she paused a moment before continuing, "We can't just ignore each other the whole time we're here…"

She finally looked up and returned his gaze. It was as if she couldn't decide between anger, disappointment, or something more. It seemed weird for her to be so uncertain about something so clearly sexual; she always seemed to be the one in utter control of her sexuality. If only she knew that he would walk over to her and in a moment have her devoid of her clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay guys...summer school finals totally took it out of me. But I went home and finished this chapters immediately after being done with my Calculus final that I had to take tonight! Hopefully in this week before Fall semester starts I'll be able to churn up some more! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all your comments!

The afternoon passed slowly as Bellatrix continued to pace across the floor while Snape simply laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. He was almost completely sure that at the moment, and possibly over the course of the entire afternoon, they had been thinking of completely different things. They never heard a word from Tom and his lack of news as the day went on seemed to only make Bellatrix pace more fervently. Severus watched as she would walk first with her hands on her head scrunching up her hair, then her hands would rest on her small waist, and at last they came up to massage her shoulders and neck as she rolled her head from one side to the other. He wondered what she would say if he offered to massage her back for her but decided to dwell on the idea rather than act on it. However, that small yet powerful voice that had been dormant for some time now came back first as a whisper.

"Offer to help her, you know she would love it. Touch her."

He found himself, once again, fighting an inner battle between this voice and his true conscience.

"Make her come to you, touch her back and neck. Do it. Touch her. Relieve her tension."

Each time he heard this voice Snape found it took less and less time for him to comply with it. Without remembering to decide to do it, he walked across the room, grabbed her arm and led her to the bed. Bellatrix jumped at his touch and put up a slight resistance to follow him but seeing as he was pulling at her arm so hard she figured it must be important. She thought maybe he had heard something or that he had wanted to go downstairs or perhaps that they were in danger but instead Severus led her only a few steps and sat her down. Without a word he took her hair and put it over her shoulder. Snape then began to slowly knead her neck. His fingers made small circles on her pale skin and he could feel her defenses slowly fade, her shoulders no longer tense and rigid. Severus moved down from her neck a little and began to massage between her shoulders. Bellatrix arched her back and leaned her head into the nest made by his neck and shoulder.

He loved this feeling, he was the one in control now and he wasn't disappointing her, at least from what he could tell. In his mind he was the only one who could make her feel this way and at this moment he had complete power over her. These thoughts gave rise to new feelings of arrogance and courage. Feeling like she would obey his will, he whispered in her ear to take off her dress. The fact that she reached behind her and unzipped it made the thrilling feeling of power run down his spine and only increase his need to have her. He kissed her neck and ran his hands down her back and she let a small moan escape her mouth. Bellatrix reached her hand up to rub her fingers through his hair when all the sudden the door opened. Bellatrix sat up at once and saw Tom the innkeeper standing before her, he seemed to take no notice to the scene before him.

"There is someone here to see you Miss Black."

They were both silent for a moment before Bellatrix nodded and stood up, zipping the back of her dress. She didn't look back at him as she walked out of the room but instead looked at the Dark Mark on her arm.

Bellatrix's mind was already racing at the prospect of who could be downstairs, was it James Potter? Had his little gang wondered in to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and were now just waiting to become her prey. A crooked smile crept up her lips and she fingered her wand which she'd grabbed off the bed. When they reached the pub Tom motioned toward a table in the back corner with a sole occupant.

"She requested to see you, she said it was urgent."

"_She_?"

Tom merely nodded and shuffled away. She warily approached the hooded figure at the table who seemed to be entranced by the mug in front of her.

"Eh em."

The stranger looked up and her hood fell from her face to reveal a curtain of blonde hair.

"Bella!"

She stood up and threw her arms around Bellatrix's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. She was stunned and simply froze in the arms of her sister. Why did she have to come now? She had thought she was coming down to capture those who she was certain were in the Order! Didn't she know what she was interrupting? Of course, no one could ever know…later she might have to obliviate Tom…

"What are you doing here Cissy?"

Bellatrix tried not to sound quite as peeved as she really was.

"I have to tell you something, sit."

They both sat down at the dimly lit table and Tom had returned with a mug for her.

"I have news…as you know, Lucius and I have been seeing each other."

Narcissa said this casually as if it was common knowledge to the world but since Bellatrix had had minimal contact with anyone but Severus and the Dark Lord, it was shocking news to her.

"No, I didn't! When did this happen?"

"Well, we started casually seeing each other towards the end of seventh year, but we kept it quiet. After school got out though and you went back for your last year, we started seeing each other a lot. Anyway, he's a Death Eater now, you know that."

Did Narcissa know that she had been the one to recruit Lucius to the side of the Dark Lord? He must have decided to hide it from her… Had she known that the two of them were dating she would have chosen a different approach to recruiting him. Guilt began to flood her as she thought of the night that the Dark Lord had sent her to work her charms on the upcoming bright young man who was now her 

sister, and best friend's, boyfriend. Fortunately, the plan had fallen through; he had resisted her charms at the last minute, but still joined. Now she understood why Lucius had pulled her off him and told her he couldn't do it, that he was faithful to someone else, but would be faithful to the Dark Lord as well.

"Well, mum has been so proud of you joining Volde-"

"The Dark Lord, Cissy."

"Excuse me, the Dark Lord, and Lucius has been pressuring me to do it for so long that I have decided to join. I'm going to become a Death Eater."

Narcissa looked rather grave as she said this, not anywhere near the excitement and hunger with which Bellatrix had made this decision. She didn't know what to say… her sister becoming a Death Eater too? What use would the Dark Lord have for her? Yes, she was better at Transfiguration and Herbology and other subjects Bellatrix didn't put much mind to but Narcissa didn't have near the power that she had in dueling and Dark Arts. Come to think of it, she didn't show very much interest in the Dark Arts at school. Did Narcissa know what she was getting into?

"Cissy, let me ask you a question. Are you doing this for Lucius, to make things right, or for yourself?"

There was a long pause during which Narcissa stared at her mug, running her fingers in a circle along the rim.

"Well, to be completely honest, I'm doing it for Lucius. I mean, the wealth and prestige he says we will gain once the Volde- the Dark Lord, has taken over and all the benefits we will both gain from being on his side, it's stupid to say no."

"Narcissa it's stupid to say yes if you're doing it for that reason. Don't you have any clue what you would be getting yourself into? The danger into which you are throwing yourself just for money? I don't think you could handle what he might ask of you Narcissa, I don't think you could do it."

"What? What are you talking about? I received more O.W.L.s than you in school, I'm older than you, I have more years of experience!"

"Don't you get it? It's not about O.W.L.s or being popular, what experience do you have with death? Have you ever looked a stranger in the eye and killed them? What do you know about the Dark Arts Narcissa? This isn't about doing the right thing. You're of the purest blood there is, you will be safe regardless of how this war turns out, there's no need to get your pretty hands dirty."

"I thought you would be proud of me. I'm finally joining the Death Eaters and we'll be together."

"You said yourself you did this for Lucius."

"Look, I love him alright. And sometimes we make sacrifices for the ones we love, but you don't seem to understand that Bella. I love him and we are going to get through this together and your scare tactics won't work on me. "

"Don't you dare say I've never made sacrifices for love. Don't you dare. You've said what you came to say now go. I've done all I can do for you sister. When you make a mistake and you kneel before the Dark Lord knowing that he will kill you for your insolence, don't think I didn't warn you."

Narcissa finally let the tears that had welled up in her eyes fall down her face. She looked up at Bellatrix for a sign of comfort, but she quickly realized she was going to receive none from her. Narcissa stood up and took a few steps away but then turned around as she put her hood back up.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and I'm terrified."

With that she walked across the pub and out the door, letting a cool burst of wind in. A man's hat flew off and traveled along the floor.

"Oi! Close the bloody door bitch!"

With these words Narcissa turned around , framed in the doorway. The man pointed his wand at her.

In a flash Bellatrix had cursed the door shut, blocking Narcissa out, and walked to the man and held him by the collar. She slammed him into the wall and held her wand to his throat. He reeked of ale and filth.

"How dare you speak to her like that you filthy Mudblood? You are a disgrace! Give me one good reason not to curse the hell out of your filthy body. I don't even need a reason from you to do it but I'm giving you a chance. "

The man was silent for a moment, then a little smile grew on his bloody lips.

"You don't have it in ya'. I dare you to honey. Ever killed someone before? Ever looked them in the eye as you did it, like you are to me now? Nah, I don't think you can. It's been a long time since I've been this close with a pretty girl like you though."

Bellatrix felt the man's hand find her thigh and run up it.

"Crucio!"

Red light erupted from her wand and the man instantly began to scream. His eyes lit up in terror as she dropped him and he crumpled on the floor but she didn't remove the curse. She stood there, staring down at him with hatred etched into her wicked smile and her flaming eyes. The pub was absolutely silent except for the man's continued screams.

"And you didn't think I had it in me… what do you think now?"

She lifted the curse for a brief second only to cast a new one and end it all. But in the instant she removed her curse, someone screamed, "Bella no!"

She felt her body go limp and everything went black.

Bellatrix awoke on the sunken bed of their room. Her body hurt and she didn't want to open her eyes, instead she focused on trying to remember what had happened before she was here. It all flooded back to her in an instant, her fight with Narcissa, the man, cursing him, and then blackness. She opened her eyes just the slightest bit and was astonished to find Severus sitting in a chair beside the bed with his head in his hands.

"What did you do to me?"

"You, you're awake! "

She noticed that it was starting to become light outside the window, she must have been out for hours.

"What happened? I walked downstairs because you hadn't come back up yet and then I see you about to kill some slum on the floor."

"Narcissa is pregnant…"

As she said this she curled up and rolled over, facing away from Snape.

"Your sister? Is Lucius the father?"

At his insight she rolled back over and sat up.

"You knew they were together? You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I…I thought you knew, I mean, she is your sister."

"No, that bitch. She didn't tell me. Oh, _and_ she's joining the Death Eaters because Lucius wants her to!"

"But she's pregnant…"

"I know. I wonder if she will tell the Dark Lord, thinking he might have pity on her or something. And she doesn't even know anything about the Dark Arts…I'm better at dueling too, she knows that. She better not be able to join in on Lucius' task, it's not fair. If he favors her because she's pregnant I don't know what I'll do… she can't take my place. "

There was a long silence during which she rolled back over, away from Snape, a stared at the window.

What was she talking about, _taking her place_? Snape couldn't imagine her being worried that Narcissa would actually take Bellatrix's place, she'd been a Death Eater since before him and Lucius. Was she really that selfish that she would shun her sister for simply following in her footsteps?

"She's too good. She could never do what I had to, I would never want her to."

Bellatrix continued to stare out the window, seemingly speaking to herself. Clearly she wasn't going to explain what it was she had to do but he imagined it was what got the rose engraved on her mask. He was afraid to ask but dying to know.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to thank you guys SO much for your reviews! Keep up the great work! I encountered the problem of not exactly setting a date for when this story was to have taken place so their might be some time discontinuities and I apologize, that is entirely my fault. I know I made Bellatrix younger when she's supposed to be older I just see her as younger with a little bit of 'youngest child syndrome' so I kind of took that liberty haha but I should have warned you. Anyway, things start to not get so romantic now and I'm gonna miss it, they need some love! I might find little ways to slip it in but it's gonna get pretty dirty, and not in a sexy way :( Enjoy!!

Bellatrix had not spoken nor moved for the past fifteen minutes since they spoke. Severus wasn't sure she was asleep but he hoped she was. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as her chest rose and fell slowly. She seemed so peaceful now but he knew she was just as tormented as he was. During the course of the day, Bellatrix had shown him a different side of herself. In one day she had expressed extreme anger and jealousy and almost killed a man. What concerned him the most, however, was the manner in which she seemed to hide everything regarding Voldemort. She seemed so emotional when it came to her duties and all she had done for him and wouldn't give an inch as to why. He started to feel the prickling of growing anger inside him at all her secrecy but he instantly felt numb as he looked down at his arm. His dark mark burned hot and brightened a bit. He looked over at Bellatrix to see if she had moved or noticed the call but her chest continued to rise and fall in the same rhythm. He crept over to her side of the bed to look at her exposed arm. It wasn't glowing like his and her eyes were still closed. Was Voldemort excluding her from this meeting or did he want him alone?

Snape crossed the room and grabbed his mask and began to apparate when a painful thought occurred to him. What if she found out she wasn't called to the meeting or that the Dark Lord wanted Severus alone? She would be furious and he might even have to subdue her again. With a pang of guilt he murmured the Imperius curse to assure she slept until he came back and then pressed his wand to his mark.

Severus looked around expecting to see the same forest as last time but instead he found himself in a room lit by a single fireplace. He stood still for a moment waiting for others to appear around him but to his dismay none did, the Dark Lord wanted to see him alone. It was then that he noticed the familiar, cloaked shape of Lord Voldemort standing near the fireplace.

"Severus come. There's no need for your mask this time either."

He tapped his wand to his mask and it disappeared in his hand as he slowly approached the fireplace.

"I know you are wondering why I called you alone. I have called you to help you, to answer some questions. It is not within my general policy to inform my servants of other servant, as I'm sure you understand, but I find you to be an exception. I also know that nothing has been done by you and Miss Black since I last saw you."

"My Lord, since you have bound us to the Leaky Cauldron, we can do nothing but wait."

"Excuses do not do well Severus. Shall I continue?"

Snape nodded and knew it was stupid of him to retort but he was becoming almost as frustrated as Bellatrix at their position now that she was less than amiable.

"Miss Bellatrix is quite the creature…she is very driven and very powerful. I'm sure she has caught your interest as you have hers. However, she has not told you anything about herself has she?"

"No my Lord."

"Has she told you how she got her rose?"

"No my Lord."

"Has she told you why she nearly killed that man in the bar?"

"You know about that?"

"Has she?"

"No she hasn't."

"As a servant of mine she knows we must work in secrecy and has been correct in not telling you these things but how can you be partners if you are surrounded by secrecy? Does that not frustrate you?"

"My Lord…"

"If there is something you want Severus, even knowledge, you must take it. Nothing good has been gained if not by force. She has shown power over you Severus and that is quite concerning. I thought you quite strong in the mind, but now I see you have become quite weak. I know you will not hurt those you love Severus-"

"My Lord, I never said I loved her."

"You don't have to say it."

Without warning Voldemort suddenly dove into Severus' mind and saw Severus carry Bellatrix across the room and onto the bed. He then moved a chair to sit beside her and took her hand in his as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Voldemort then pulled himself from Severus' mind and stood there with his eyes continuing to bore into Snape's.

"How can there be love with so many secrets? She doesn't love you in return, you must know that by now."

"My Lord, please-"

"Everyone is being tested in this war Severus. Black has learned that this world is no place for love and that only the pleasures we can see and feel are of value. You are a fool if you think she loves you Severus. If you still question this, don't wrack your mind for the answer, search hers."

Snape merely stood there, his brain and body seemingly paralyzed as he tried to take in what Voldemort was saying.

"Remember Severus, we are all being tested. When you acknowledge that what I have told you is right, you will find that knowing me to be your true master is the only way to find peace in this world. Your power over the pure and the wealth that will come can replace all those _pleasures_ you used to find paramount."

Voldemort then nodded and Severus took it as a sign to leave. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he made his way to the door. This time it wasn't the prickling of anger he felt, it was a consuming pulse that enveloped his entire body. How could she do this to him? He apparated once he reached the door and immediately removed his Imperius curse as he dropped into the chair he had left by her bed. The noise had woken Bellatrix and Severus took no time before beginning the interrogation.

"Why did you hurt that man Bellatrix? Why did you almost kill him?"

"What?"

"Downstairs. The man on the floor. I had to run in and stop you."

The man seemed insignificant now, compared with everything running through her head. Bellatrix wondered whether or not she should tell Snape the truth because the truth could lead to even more questions. Regardless, she knew he would be persistent and even if he wasn't it wouldn't be hard for him to find out because of his Legilimency. Why did he have to know this now? He had a look of insanity in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"He tried to curse Narcissa."

"And…"

Could he read her mind without her knowing or did Severus really know her that well? Bellatrix tried to close her mind anyway, but both ideas were beginning to scare her.

"And what? He tried to curse her and so I made him pay."

"Oh come on, there's something you're not telling me. Actually, there are a lot of things you're not telling me 'Miss Bella.'"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You don't need to know every detail of my life. You don't find me asking you what the Dark Lord saw when he looked into yours. It doesn't matter, and frankly I don't give a shit. So why don't you stop asking goddam questions and leave me alone. Just because we're on a mission together doesn't mean we can't have secrets."

"Oh come on Black! I had to save your ass back there from possibly blowing our cover! If you could just control your emotions a little maybe we'd be in a better position. You're so weak when it comes to the mind. I had to save your ass against the dementors and I had to save it again downstairs. Why is it driving you so completely insane that I came up with the idea about Tom and that Narcissa is becoming a Death Eater? Are you that selfish? I saw what happened to you when it was I who stood next to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix sat still for a moment, her head hung low. Snape stood a foot away staring down at her, his hair fallen across his face and his forehead beginning to sweat. He thought he had finally shut her up until she slowly lifted her head, her eyes brimming with tears. She spoke very slowly,

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again…you have no idea what I've been through."

With her last word, she raised her wand and red light erupted from it just as it had earlier. This time, however, it missed its recipient and everything around her, once again, went black.

When Bellatrix awoke, she didn't open her eyes, this time for fear that Severus would be sitting in the same chair as he was last time. She needed a plan before he could find out she was awake.

"Well good morning…"

Her eyes snapped open, he already knew she was awake. She reached for her wand by her side but it wasn't there, he had already taken it.

"So here's the deal Miss Bella, you have two options. One, I can sit you up and let you tell me exactly what it is you're hiding. Your second option, is for me to enter your mind and allow me to experience all your secrets firsthand. So what's it going to be? Either way, I'm going to find out."

He had a smile on his face that Bellatrix had never seen, and for the first time she was terrified of him. She had two options, either of which seemed a sure way for Severus to see anything she'd been hiding. If she told him herself she might be able to lie and leave things out, but then again, he could probably tell too easily. If she let him use Legilimency at least she wouldn't have to tell him everything and hopefully not have to explain her decisions…but why was he doing this? She still didn't understand.

"Well, I'm afraid times up. As much as I'd like to hear the sob story straight from your own pouty lips, you failed to give me an answer, therefore I'm left with no option other than to experience it firsthand."

Bellatrix tried to block her own mind but he was too fast and too powerful. She tried not to concentrate on any particular memory, especially those that she didn't want him to see. However, he seemed to find the ones she feared regardless.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it has taken me SO incredibly long to update. I feel really bad about it but I'll try to upload a little more regularly. Just know that I haven't forgotten about it!! Thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does...

Snape found himself in a dark and cloudy, but familiar, pub. One look at the barkeep and he realized that he was standing in The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. In the corner sat a hooded figure in emerald green robes that he immediately recognized it as Bellatrix. He walked over and stood behind her looking down to see what she was studying. Bellatrix had pulled back the left sleeve of her robes and was staring at her unmarked and pure left arm, she hadn't been branded a Death Eater yet. She nervously glanced around the pub at the few patrons at the bar and pulled her back down as another familiar Black entered the pub.

"Bellatrix why did you call me here?"

Narcissa Black immediately sat at Bella's table and looked directly in her sister's eyes.

"Good to see you too."  
"I just mean that The Hog's Head isn't excatly where I planned on spending my Friday evening and I had to lie to Lucius to get away."  
"Well it won't be long, you can go back to do doing whatever…or whoever…you were doing soon enough."

Bellatrix's patronizing tone merely warranted an eye roll from Narcissa, apparently her discontent was nothing new. There was a long pause before Bellatrix spoke again.

"I am to join the Death Eaters…tonight…"  
"What? Sis please no."

Narcissa had spoken this rather loudly and a few people glanced in their direction.

"Keep it down Cissy. I've already made up my mind, I'm supposed to meet them in an hour. I just wanted you to know."  
"But why? You have everything you could possibly want at home. You don't have to risk your life to prove your blood, no one represents our status better than you. Think what you want about mudbloods but there's no need to join this war and risk being jailed and throwing all you have going for you out the door."  
"Unlike you I'm not content with home life just yet. Somebody has to represent the Black name and I don't trust Regulus to do it. I've needed excitement sis and I need to prove myself. I don't quite have the social charm you do sis, my talents are best used with the Dark Lord and I'll be doing us all a favor once we've wiped impurity from the wizarding world. I believe in this Narcissa and I'd like you to believe in me…but I'm doing it regardless. "

Snape could see a familiar fire in Bellatrix's eye as she spoke. Narcissa however continued to glance nervously around her and anxiously run her fingers through her hair.

"But you could get hurt!"  
"I don't care! Maybe gettng hurt isn't such a bad thing Cissy when you're standing for what you believe in. Danger is as exciting to me as finding a new suitor is to you."

Once again Bellatrix's despise of her sister's social life was seeping through. Snape was amazed by how different two sisters could be.

"Well it's evident that I cannot stop you Bellatrix, I never have been able to. I wish you the best of luck in your pursuits. Now I have to go…"

Narcissa got up, her face was flushed and her eyes were wet with brimming tears. She hesitated as if to give more sisterly advice but was interrupted by the barkeep placing a mug in front of Bellatrix on the table.

"From the gentlemen over there Miss Black."

Bellatrix ignored the man and stared at her sister as she walked out the door. She looked at her hands, hiding her face from Severus, but looked up as a man sat in the previously occupied seat.

"Quite a row you had there."  
"If you want a screw you've got the wrong sister. Now fuck off before I curse you out the door."  
"Now miss, I don't think that's appropriate talk to a Ministry official, is it? Especially one who likes to eavesdrop…"

Snape saw fear flash across Bellatrix's eyes before she grabbed the mug in front of her and took a swig. If this man had honestly heard what he just had, it was straight to the Ministry with her.

"What do you want?"  
"I want you to join me in my room upstairs."  
"Why don't you just turn me in if you just heard what I said?"  
"Because I don't think a young thing like you could last long working for the Dark Lord. Someone so naiive and beautiful would be a pity to lose."  
"Once again, what do you want?"  
"I'm going to give you a choice Miss Black. Before that mug reached your pretty little lips I mixed Veritaserum into it. So…I can either bring you to the Ministry where you can truthfully spit out what you were planning on doing tonight _or_ you can accompany me upstairs for some fun and I'll let you go free when we're done."

Bellatrix showed utter disbelief and Severus couldn't help supress a feeling of pity. It was obvious what she had to choose but he didn't want to believe or see it.  
She leaned across the table, nose to nose with the man, her lips almost touching his.

"Which one's your room?"

Snape followed them across the room and felt his stomach drop as he saw the man motion to the other cloaked men at the bar to follow them upstairs with a wink. Bellatrix was completely unaware of this motion as she walked down the hallway, if she had thought she could overpower the man, her plan was now sabotaged.

Once in the room Bellatrix sat on the bed and began to undo her robe, a look of disgust on her hidden face as she glanced around the room, possibly for an escape.

"Oh no, you didn't think it'd be that easy now did you…_Bella_?"

Before she could move, with a flick of his wand the man had her bound to the bed. Now true fear shown on her face as the man took off his cloak.

"Come on in gents."

The door opened and three men entered the room, smiles on their faces. Snape marched toward them feeling nothing but anger but then remember he could do nothing to them. The men all began to disrobe as Bella struggled against her binds, her wand feet away on the ground.

"No, please no. I didn't agree to this you scum!"

The men swarmed to her bed and Snape felt his stomach lurch, he was going to be sick.

"No! Stop you filthy bastard! Don't touch me!"

But Snape couldn't take it anymore. He marched right through the door and leaned against the wall as he suppressed vomit. At the moment he forgot all anger at her as it was aimed directly at the men in the room he just fled. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. Not him too he thought. He hoped that Lucius was a Death Eater by now and not still a Ministry whore. Lucius entered the room, a smile on his face, and Snape followed him, hoping the end of this memory was near. Bellatrix was now gagged and nude with tears down her face. The men saw Lucius and crawled off her and the bed.

"You finally came to join the fun."  
"Yes, I had to pay for all our drinks before coming up here. I would have been more hasty had I known it was Bellatrix you had trapped."

A wicked smile played across Lucius' face. The men laughed and began to take off more of their clothes but in the moment of distraction Black had used a wandless spell and had her wand back. With the most powerful stunning spell he had seen she stupefied the three men around her bed before they could even move. Lucius stood still, shocked, then kicked the wands away from the men on the floor as he muttered a Memory Charm before helping untie Bellatrix.

"Are you okay?"

Silently she grabbed her clothes and put them back on.

"How did you find me?"  
"I followed your sister here. I had to know what kind of business she must attend to at such a place as The Hog's Head. I saw she was talking and went to leave when I realized I couldn't when the Ministry men recognized me and motioned me over. I didn't want to have to explain myself to them. He didn't put Veritaserum in your drink by the way, it was all a lie. I wouldn't have let them take you to the Ministry…or do anything else to you… I'm supposed to be at the gathering tonight too."

He pulled back his sleeve to show his Dark Mark.

"I had no idea you had joined too."  
"My parents made me. I had no intention to join. Like your sister, I'd be happier with the riches in my home than doing the dirty work of the Dark Lord but with him I do get more power than at the Ministry."

She didn't reply but simply wiped the lingering tears from her face before fastening her cloak. Lucius grabbed his arm, his Dark Mark was glowing.

"It's time. Are you ready to meet the Dark Lord? I can take you."

Bellatrix put on a strong face and Lucius donned his mask before she grabbed his arm and they apparated from the room.

Snape found himself in a forest clearing surrounded by a small gathering of masked Death Eaters. Voldemort was already in the middle of the circle fingering his wand and eyeing his men. He turned at the sound of Lucius and Bellatrix apparating and a smiled appeared on his face.

"Ah, Miss Black we were expecting you."

Snape could tell that she was doing her best to put the horrific events of just a moment ago behind her but was failing. He hoped the Dark Lord simply read her to be filled with fear and not disgust at what had just happened.

"However, Miss Black, we were not expecting to see you on the arm of Lucius. She was supposed to apparate alone Mr Malfoy. Were you simply being a gentlemen or was she unable to do so herself?"  
"We found ourselves in the same room so I offered to help her."  
"Well you should have offered to help her with her shirt Mr Malfoy, seeing as she has failed to put it on correctly."

Everyone, including Snape, now stared at her as she pulled her shirt up over her exposed bra and cover all her clothes with her robe.

"We can only guess at what could have occurred before you joined us. Miss Black, would you like to explain?"

The men around the circle laughed but Bellatrix's face flushed red with anger. He doubted the Dark Lord would feel pity for her story even if she told it to the crowd.

"Lucius and I were having a go at it before we came my Lord. He found me simply irresistable."

The men laughed once again. Snape was amazed at her ability to lie under the circumstances and it seemed that everyone couldn't see through her mask of bravery howevere the Dark Lord wasn't amused by this tale. As the men laughed he saw Bellatrix's face go blank as Voldemort stared directly at her, immediately Snape knew he was using Legilimency and his heart sank. "No!" he cried but no one could hear him. Then the Dark Lord looked away as Bellatrix stared directly ahead with defeat written across her face that the others must have taken for shame at her supposed romp with Lucius.

"So you desire to join us Miss Black?"

She nodded but did not speak.

"Well you should know that I do not tolerate deception under any circumstance…however, I believe I can have much use of you. I will allow you serve me and to join my Death Eaters."  
"Thank you my Lord."  
"However, I will require you complete a task for me before I do so. You shall apparate here again tomorrow at the same time. However, this time do it alone. For now, I am done with you."

Voldemort turned his back to adress the others and she apparated away immediately.


End file.
